The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo aka Sloprano is an opera-singing, sweet-corn eating pile of feces who appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded as the boss of the Sloprano chapter. His lair is the interior of Poo Mountain. When Conker first entered Poo Mountain's interior, a Dung beetle flew right into Conker, and the Dung beetle had said that there was something really bad in there. The Great Mighty Poo had taken the dung beetle's friends, Tezza and Bazza, and had killed them by dragging them into the liquid poo. Conker, however, still ventures onward in the area, and meets some Sweet Corn. At that moment, the Great Mighty Poo orders anyone who is hearing him to bring him some sweet corn. Conker, not knowing who is speaking, does what the voice says, and knocks out the Sweet Corn with his weapon, carries them to a platform, and throws them into the center poo pool. In a parody of Jaws, the sweet corn is floating in the pool, and looks around, followed by some unknown creature attacking it from below. After throwing in all of the sweet corn, the Great Mighty Poo dramatically emerges from the center pool, and begins to sing his song. Personality The Great Mighty Poo is very irritable, and seems to enjoy singing and throwing fecal matter at Conker. His only weakness is Toilet Paper, which Conker must throw into his mouth when he opens it to sing his vocal chorus, and after being hit once the tempo of his voice slightly changes as he sings the second verse, and he attacks slightly faster. After the next two hits, his tempo greatly increases as he sings the third verse, and attacks faster. Conker also needs to react quickly with the Toilet Paper on this round, as The Great Mighty Poo sings his chorus much faster than the previous two rounds. After the next three hits he does his finale soprano shriek, which causes the glass shielding the "toilet flusher" to shatter, allowing Conker to run to the flusher and pull on it, thus flushing The Great Mighty Poo into the void. When this happes, he delivers a parody of the speech that the Wicked Witch delivers in the Wizard of Oz when she melts. One of the Poo's most memorable moments is when he sings his self-titled theme song throughout the battle. Song The lyrics to the Great Mighty Poo's song are the following: Verse One "I am... the great mighty poo, and I'm going to throw my shit at you, a huge supply of tish comes from my chocolate starfish, how about some scat you little twat" Verse Two "Do you really think you'll survive in here?, you don't seem to know which creek you're in sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear, how do you think I keep this lovely grin?" Spoken:"Have some more caviar!" Verse Three "Now I'm really getting rather mad, your like a niggly, tickly, shitty, little tag nut, when I've knocked you out with all my bab, I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt!" Conker:"Your butt?" Poo:"My butt!" Conker: "Your butt!" Poo: "That's right, my butt!" Conker: "errr..." Poo: "My But!!!" Conker: "errr...!" Poo:"My BUUUUUUUUUTT! Category:Bosses Category:Sloprano Category:Unknown